epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor
- Marvel = }} |firstappearance = August, 1962 (Marvel version) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |ERBnumber = Zeus vs Thor |vs = Zeus |releasedate = November 24, 2014 |votecount = TBD |location = Asgard Thor's Viking Ship Valhalla |fullname = Thor Odinson |image2 = - Marvel Movie Depiction = }}}} Thor '''battled Zeus in Zeus vs Thor. He was portrayed as a Lego Minifigure and was voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper '''Thor is the Norse god of Thunder. He is the son of Odin, and brother to Loki. In Norse Mythology, he is portrayed as a powerful, relentless and quick to anger tyrant. However, in his alternate depiction, shown in Marvel Comics, Thor needed to be taught humility so Odin turned him into a mortal named Donald Blake, losing his memories and powers. He adapted to his new world and lived in peace until the alien species, Kronan, invaded, causing him to hide in a cave. He found himself trapped due to a boulder in the way, and used a walking stick to get out. This stick was revealed to be Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, which turned him back into the god. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he is shown as a clueless alien dropped into Earth's society, with little idea as to how the human world works. He frequently stands alongside the Avengers in the defense of the people of Midgard (Earth), often against the schemes of his adopted brother Loki. He formerly dwelt in a recreation of Asgard in Oklahoma. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Allow Thor to retort, you shape-shifting rapist! And get a taste of this Scandinavian greatness! Brought forth by my raging thunderstorm force, 'Cause I don't get nice. I get Norse! (Noirse!) Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out! But keep your Asgard up; I Ragnarök the house! You tongue kiss your sister! That's grosser than a Gorgon! I'm the thunder down under, nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans. Your crew is like the clash of the douches! Ruling over the Greeks, a people weak and frightened. I'd spit in your face, but you'd probably like it! 'Verse 2' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You can keep your astronomers. I'll sail with the conquerors For thousands of kilometers, discovering the continents! I'm Alpha dog dominant! You can't beat me! I will drop you like Greece's GDP! Send you deeper underground than the depths of your Hades. Now make like your daddy and swallow my babies! 'Verse 3' Your glory days are over. The Oracle shoulda told'ya. I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like "Opa"! Here, take these drachma for your eyes. When you get to River Styx, tell your three-headed bitch I say hi. Trivia *He is the fourth superhero to rap, after Batman, Robin, and Superman. **He is the first Marvel superhero to rap, as Batman, Robin, and Superman are all from DC. ** He is the first superhero to not be played by an actor, but rather be animated in Lego. *He is the tenth comic book character to rap, after Batman, Robin, Rick Grimes, Superman, Goku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *He is the second deity to appear in a rap battle, the first being his opponent Zeus. **If you count (the later scrapped) God, he would be the third. *Originally, Thor was going to rap first in the battle. *He is the third rapper to appear without a body actor, the first and second being HAL 9000 and Zeus. *Coincidentally, along with Thor being Scandinavian, Lego was invented in Denmark, a Scandinavian country. *Thor is the fourth rapper to change his form during a battle, after Gandalf, Doctor Who, and Goku. **Thor is the third one to change back to his original form in the same battle, after Napoleon Dynamite and Skrillex. *He is tied with Hannibal Lecter for the third-most lines in ERB at 24, the first two being William Wallace and Stephen King. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Lego figure